


Clinging to a Little Bit of Spine

by lovethatwewerein



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: “I’m Sebastian. Can I take your order?”His brain must have died, or short-circuited, or fallen out of his ears, because he just stared at the man. Even with the rain plastering his hair to his head, his green eyes were shining brightly and his teeth shined even in the dim lighting. He wanted to shake himself out of whatever stupor he’d ended up in, but Cooper came back and took over.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Clinging to a Little Bit of Spine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Hold Me Down' by Halsey.
> 
> This is my first attempt at anything near smut at all and, although it's very very minor, I'm not sure it works. Sorry if it sucks.

The trip was supposed to be short. Just something to get his mind off Kurt and exams and trying to make his senior year work. Cooper has offered his time and companionship and Blaine had missed the time they spent together when they were younger. Instead, it dragged on for 3 weeks and Cooper spent seventy percent of his time flirting with random women in the street. 

He was bored and grumpy and ready to kill his brother if something interesting didn’t happen in the next few hours. 

Road trips were always advertised as this incredible thing, so freeing and fulfilling and a proper bonding experience. That’s not what they were. They were just spending far too much time with someone you couldn’t put up with after a while. 

“I’m sure there’s something interesting around here, squirt.” Cooper said, his eyes flicking to where Blaine slouched in the passenger seat. Light rain hit the windows, a sporadic rhythm compared to the predictable beat of whatever song was playing on the radio. 

The town they were driving through was small, the type of place that had one shop and a couple hundred people living in it at most, and he highly doubted there would be anything here to entertain them. That was Cooper’s flaw - he really did try to make the best out of a bad situation. 

“Fancy stopping for a bite to eat?” 

“Sure.” He pulled the place up on google, finding the single diner nearby in the centre of town. He put the address into the satnav while Cooper fiddled with the radio, a half-desperate attempt to make things more lively for both of them. 

They passed a library, small and likely containing less books than the Dalton senior commons, and a clinic with an elderly man sitting outside in the drizzle on their way. He wondered if the old man was having a better time than he and Cooper. Probably. 

The diner was tiny on the outside, white walls and a basic tiled roof. He couldn’t see how it had stayed in business, the empty parking lot seemingly barren as normal if the very few passers-by didn’t see anything amiss. It made the whole trip more depressing than it already was. 

“Cheer up, squirt,” Cooper said, striding with confidence through the door of the building, smiling widely when the single chef glanced up. “You might meet someone you like.” 

“I’m more likely to meet my death.” 

“You’re no fun.” 

They sat down in a booth, ignoring the stare of the chef that followed them. The table was sticky and the menu was slightly damn and he wondered absently if someone had been shot in this building. It seemed possible. 

Before he could ask where the waitress was, the chef hurried over to their table. He was large and huffing lightly and Blaine wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to eat anything here at all. “We’re really sorry but the waitress has just gone home with a stomach bug and we’re still waiting on her replacement.” 

Cooper gave him his most dashing smile. “No problem, good sir,” a southern accent this time. “We’ve got nowhere to be.” 

The chef nodded, scuttling back to the kitchen and adjusting his hair net. Blaine glared at his brother who buried himself in his menu to avoid his gaze. 

It took ten minutes, which probably meant the replacement lived on the other side of town to the diner because it really wasn’t a large town at all. 

The man rushed through the door while Cooper was off “inspecting the restroom” (his words, not Blaine’s), shaking the rain out of brunette hair that flopped into his eyes. 

“I’m here, John,” he yelled, throwing his coat on the stand next to the door and typing an apron quickly around his waist. “Sorry it took so long.” 

“You okay?” Was yelled from the kitchen. The man called back, “Completely fine. Liz was sick.” 

“Is she okay?” John asked, walking back into the main section of the diner. 

“Just a stomach bug,” the waiter told him, pulling a notepad out of his apron and pushing his hair out of his eyes. He was standing beside Blaine’s table right after. “I’m Sebastian. Can I take your order?” 

His brain must have died, or short-circuited, or fallen out of his ears, because he just stared at the man. Even with the rain plastering his hair to his head, his green eyes were shining brightly and his teeth shined even in the dim lighting. He wanted to shake himself out of whatever stupor he’d ended up in, but Cooper came back and took over. 

“You must be the mysterious waiter,” he greeted, sliding into his seat and offering his hand out to shake. The pure strangeness of it, as per usual Cooper, pulled him back to reality. “I believe I missed your name.” 

“Sebastian.” He shook Cooper’s hand, smirking slightly at the oddness of the gesturing before turning back to Blaine. “Ready to order?” 

He rattled his off, voice strange even to his own ears, and desperately fought the urge to continue staring at Sebastian when he turned his attention to his brother. 

“It’ll be right out.” 

“Thank you.” 

When Sebastian entered the kitchen, speaking to the chef before the door closed behind him, Blaine blinked himself back into consciousness. Cooper was trying not to laugh at him, and failing miserably. 

“Don’t say a word.” 

“Told you you might meet someone you like, squirt,” Cooper chuckled, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “It’s Jess.” 

Blaine nodded, tuning out so Cooper could talk to his girlfriend in peace. They were nauseating, the same way his friends had always told him he and Kurt were, and he regretted letting them deal with that. 

Sebastian came back out, making his way across the room to a table there with a clean cloth and spray bottle. He looked happy, even though he was in a dead end job that probably didn’t pay well at all, and Blaine really did want to talk to him. 

“I wonder who Liz is?” he wondered aloud, sticking his tongue out at Cooper’s narrowed eyes. His brother frowned, grabbing his coat from the seat next to him and wrapping it tight around himself. He shivered at his brother going back into the cold, wet rain. No thank you.

“She’s my sister,” he jumped, settling a hand over his chest to feel how fast his heart was beating. Sebastian smiled at him, waving the spray bottle around. “Only family I have left.” 

“I’m sorry.” How was he supposed to respond to something like that? 

“I’m not,” Sebastian shrugged. “My dad was an asshole and my mum just wasn’t great at being a functioning parent.” 

Blaine smiled awkwardly. 

Sebastian laughed at him. “Anyone ever told you how cute you are?” 

“I- what?” 

“Cute and easily flustered,” he wiped the cloth over the table in front of Blaine. “Your bashful schoolboy thing - super hot.” 

“I-“ Blaine stumbled, grasping for a solid response to a compliment from someone so attractive. “Thank you.” 

Sebastian winked, throwing the cloth over his shoulder when Cooper walked back through the door. Blaine decidedly didn’t look at his ass when he turned around. 

“What was that?” 

“He told me who Liz was.” Probably better not to overshare. 

He asked how Jess was, let Cooper go on a rant about how she kept complaining about her new boss and her roommate and how much she missed him. Sometimes, he caught Sebastian looking at them, and he wished there was a way to talk to him about more interesting things. 

A while later, Sebastian brought their plates over. The food was actually really good, much better than he expected it to be, and he could see a successfully business if only it was in a better town. 

“He can’t stop watching you, Blainey,” Cooper tells him through a mouthful of pancakes. He grimaces. “Maybe he likes you.” 

He swallows his food before responding. “Maybe he’s watching you.” 

It’s kind of bitter and full of jealousy, but that’s how these things always go. Handsome, charismatic Cooper is the real catch. Blaine is just a stepping stone on the way to him. 

“No chance. Trust me,” he shovels another forkful into his mouth. “I know these things.” 

Blaine frowns. “And yet, you don’t seem to know any table manners.” 

“Shut up.” 

They finish eating and Cooper announces that he wants to explore the town. Blaine doesn’t really feel like it, because there’s still some rain coming down and there’s warm coffee in the diner. But his brother is insistent and he offers to pay for the meal just to get him to stop talking. 

“Alright, Coop,” he says when the other stands up. “I’ll meet you in the car.” 

He waits for Sebastian to come over and give him the check, and it takes less than thirty seconds after the door closes. The attention is strange and flattering and he kind of doesn’t want it to end. 

“Where to next?” 

“I think we’re just going to have a look around,” he smiles, pulling out his wallet to pass Sebastian his card. “See what’s to offer around here.” 

“I’m sure you’ll find something you like.” He grins cheekily, putting his pen to the receipt and ignoring Blaine’s raised eyebrow. 

He leaves before Blaine has the chance to read it, untying his apron and placing it on another table before making his way toward the back of the restroom, where the restrooms are. 

He picks the receipt up, squinting at the words Sebastian had written. It’s his phone number, that much is obvious, but Blaine feels daring for the first time since breaking up with Kurt and doesn’t particularly want to leave.

He messages Cooper, a quick ‘go on without me’, and gets a thumbs up in return, before his brother drives away from the diner. He takes a deep breath and, with all the courage he could muster, makes his way to the men’s room. 

Sebastian’s washing his hands when he walks in. 

“You alright?” 

He nods. “I just have to do something real quick.” 

“If it’s taking a piss, you should just go for it,” Sebastian laughs. “I won’t peak.” 

Blaine bites his lip, shakes his head, and in a clear voice says, “Can I kiss you?”

Sebastian doesn’t answer, but he grabs Blaine’s wrist, pulls him into his chest, and lowers his mouth to Blaine’s. 

It’s sudden and hot and completely new. He loses himself in the feeling of the unfamiliar, in the way Sebastian’s fingers rest at the nape of his neck, in the fact that everything about him is so different from Kurt. 

He’s not really thinking anymore when he jumps onto the counter where the sink is, pulling Sebastian between his legs so they can be as close as possible. 

It’s so tempting, to lose himself in all the feelings he knows he could have if he makes the first move. But Sebastian pulls back and, because he’s still a gentleman (or so Blaine assumes), asks, “Can I?” 

Blaine nods quickly, almost too fast to not cause a headache, and reaches to undo his own belt. It’s trickier to do than he expects, but Sebastian gives him a hand and, soon enough, his dick is in the other man’s hand and he’s struggling not to shout at how good it all feels. 

“Sebastian...” 

He groans, his head falling into Blaine’s neck to place kisses along the column of it. Blaine’s is resting against the mirror behind him, cold compared to the heat bubbling in his stomach, threatening to spill at any moment. 

“So good, Blaine,” he mutters, his hand moving faster. “So good.” 

He breathes shallowly. “I’m so close.” 

“Yeah?”

He nods, biting his lip to push down the moans that are prepared to escape. His hips rock up into Sebastian’s hand, extra friction that brings him right to the edge. A single move and it’s all over. 

“Come for me.” 

And that’s it. He’s lost in the pleasure he’s found in a nothing town in a nothing diner with his brother somewhere waiting for him to finish. 

It takes him a minute to slow his breathing, to find the energy to sit up straight and sort himself out or offer to return the favour. Takes him a minute to remember where he is and how that was so much more intense than Kurt had ever let them be. 

“You good?” Sebastian pulls back when his vision finally stops swimming. He nods because words aren’t nearly enough to describe everything that just happened. 

He reaches for Sebastian’s belt, but the man shakes his head and holds his hand instead. 

“Cooper’s probably waiting for me,” he tells Sebastian once he’s fully dressed again, polo shirt neatly tucked into his pants. “I should probably go.” 

“You’ve got my number, right?” 

He taps his front pocket. “Right here.” 

“Make sure you use it,” Sebastian says, walking with him to the coat stand. He lowers his voice. “Even if it’s just for a repeat of what just happened.” 

He feels himself flush, his eyes flitting across the diner even though he knows it’s empty. Sebastian laughs loudly and he’s almost tempted to hit him. Lightly. 

“Seriously though,” he continues, handing Blaine his scarf. “Call me.” 

“Sure.” 

Cooper grins at him when he climbs into the car but he turns the radio up loud and just sings along.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm at love-that-we-were-in on tumblr.


End file.
